Alexander Gesmudo
Alexander Gesmudo is a Justice of the Supreme Court. Notes Justice Alexander G. Gesmundo was appointed to the Supreme Court as Associate Justice on August 14, 2017. Previously, he was Associate Justice of the Sandiganbayan, appointed on October 15, 2005, where he served as Chairperson of its 7th Division and as co-Chairperson of the Sandiganbayan Committee on Rules. Justice Gesmundo obtained his law degree from the Ateneo de Manila University in 1984 and passed the Bar in April 1985. He entered government service in August 1985 as Trial Attorney in the Office of the Solicitor General. He was awarded Most Outstanding Solicitor in 1998. In August 2002, he was promoted to Assistant Solicitor General. He was on Seconded Appointment as Commissioner of the Presidential Commission on Good Government from July 17, 1998 to February 15, 2001. At the Supreme Court, Justice Gesmundo is Chairperson of the Technical Working Group for the Revision of the Law Student Practice Rule, and the Organizing Committee for the 2019 Legal Education Summit. He is Vice Chairperson of the Special Committee for the Rules of Procedure for Admiralty Cases, Special Committee for the Rules on Inspection (under the Philippine Competition Act), the Sub-Committee for the Revision of the 1997 Rules of Civil Procedure, the Special Committee on the Rules of Procedure in Election Contests before the First Level Courts. He is also a Member of the Supreme Court Committees on Computerization and Library, on the Revision of the Rules of Court and the Special Committee on Speedy Trial. Justice Gesmundo was a member of the Corps of Professors and a Professorial Lecturer of the Philippine Judicial Academy (PHILJA), particularly in remedial law. He was the Vice-Chairperson of the PHILJA’s Department of Remedial Law. He was the Examiner in Remedial Law in the 2009 and 2015 Bar examinations. He has taught various remedial law subjects at the Ateneo de Manila University, the Lyceum of the Philippines University, and the University of Perpetual Help, Las Piñas City. Justice Gesmundo was a member of the core committee of the National Conference for the Revision of the Rules of Civil Procedure, a joint project of the Supreme Court, the UP Law Center, the PHILJA, and the Integrated Bar of the Philippines (IBP). He is a member of the Committee on the Updating of the Benchbook for Philippine Trial Courts (Revised and Expanded) and of the Court of Tax Appeals 2004 Committee on Revision of the Rules of the Court of Tax Appeals. Justice Gesmundo participated in various international events and took part in study visits abroad. He recently attended the 2019 American Association of Law Schools (AALS) Conference on Clinical Education held on May 4-7, 2019, in San Francisco, California, U.S.A., sponsored by The Asia Foundation. On October 1-11, 2018, he joined a learning visit to observe the Legal Aid Services of Harvard Law School, Georgetown University Law Center, and Suffolk University School of Law in the U.S.A., sponsored by the Bureau of International Narcotics and Law Enforcement Affairs (INL), under the U.S. Department of State. The year before, he attended the study tour on speedy disposition of cases, likewise organized by the INL, at the U.S. State Department at Washington, D.C. and Virginia, U.S.A., from May 6-11, 2017. He also participated in the study visit on Competition Law and Economics held in London, United Kingdom, on February 14-16, 2018. He also attended the Regional Colloquium on the Enforcement of Intellectual Property for Judges in Higher Courts on October 17-18, 2017, held in Tokyo, Japan, organized by the World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO), in cooperation with the Japan Patent Office (JPO). He participated in the ASEAN-USPTO Colloquium for the Judiciary on Management of Civil and Criminal IP Appellate Cases, held on September 20-22, 2017, in Bangkok, Thailand, organized by the ASEAN/United States Patent and Trademark Office. On November 15-16, 2016, he was a participant in the Regional Preparatory Meeting for the Launch of a Global Judicial Integrity Network in Bangkok, Thailand, conducted by the United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime (UNODC). On November 24-28, 2014, he attended the program “Corruption: Detection, Prevention and Suppression” held by the Ecole Nationale De La Magistrature (French National School for the Judiciary) in Paris, France. He also joined the Competition Workshop for Judges, held on October 22-24, 2013, at Gyeongju, Korea, organized by the OECD/Korea Policy Centre. He also completed a summer course on European Criminal Justice at the Academy of European Law (ERA) at Trier, Germany, held on June 27- July 1, 2011. On April 16-20, 2012, he attended the 17th Executive Course on National Security held at the National Defense College of the Philippines. Under the sponsorship of the PHILJA, he participated in the Partnership Forum on Transnational Organized Crime conducted by the UNODC held on January 27-29, 2010, in Bangkok, Thailand. Also under PHILJA’s sponsorship, he joined the seminar on Improvement of Judicial Fairness and Efficient Judicial Administration organized by the Supreme Court of Korea and the Korea International Cooperation Agency (KOICA) held on April 14-30, 2008, in Seoul, Korea. Prior to joining the government, Justice Gesmundo worked as Research Analyst from 1977 to 1979, with Business Day Corporation, publisher of the business newspaper Business Day and Top 1000 Corporations of the Philippines wherein a few of his articles were published. In 1979-1980, he worked as Market Research Officer at the Office of the Australian Trade Commissioner, Australian Embassy, Manila, and continued as its Marketing Officer in 1980-1985. Controversy * All three justices of the Sandiganbayan Fifth Division withdraw Decision Trivia https://twitter.com/SCPh_PIO/status/1191884191392120833 http://sc.judiciary.gov.ph/375/